Turning Point
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sudah bersahabat selama hampir 20 tahun. Mereka sudah dewasa kini, dan Kyuhyun sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya sendiri. Sungmin? Dia mencintai namja itu tanpa mengutarakan perasaannya. A KyuMin Fanfiction/ AU/ Genderswitch/ OOC/ Typo(s)/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!


**Turning**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**Warning : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s), OOC, AU****, TwoShot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku berani bersumpah, Eomma! Aku tidak akan mau tinggal disini lagi kalau Eomma masih saja memaksaku menikahi yeoja barbar itu!"

"Kyuhyun! Berhenti menyebut Sungmin yeoja barbar!"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menyahut tak peduli dan malah menuang air ke gelasnya dengan santai. Tidak mendengarkan sama sekali semua ucapan ibunya. Lagipula, apa-apaan itu? Menjodohkan dirinya dengan gadis tetangga, gadis itu bahkan sahabatnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kini berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan ia sudah mengenal Sungmin selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Demi Tuhan!

"Memang apa salahnya kau menikahi Sungmin? Eomma lihat dia itu menyimpan perasaan padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Daripada kau terus saja berpacaran tidak jelas, lebih baik kau nikahi Sungminnie 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan ucapan ibunya. "Sungmin? Menyimpan perasaan padaku? Itu mustahil."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Eomma wanita, karena itu Eomma bisa mengerti apa yang Sungmin pancarkan hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Kau terlalu tidak peka!"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng keras kepala. " Tidak mungkin, Sungmin itu hanya sahabatku. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil dan aku selalu memahaminya kok. Perempuan tomboy seperti dia itu sulit jatuh cinta. Lagipula dia yang selalu menyemangati hubunganku dengan Ryeowookie, jadi Eomma tidak perlu membahas hal ini lagi. Oke? Aku capek, aku mau tidur. Malam, Eomma."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi makan dan mencium sebelah pipi ibunya, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sungmin suka padaku? Hahaha, benar-benar lucu. Kalau begitu aku juga suka padanya. Dia sahabat terbaikku."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, geli dengan obrolannya dengan sang ibu barusan. Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

.

.

.

"Ming, lagi-lagi Eomma menyuruhku menikahimu."

"Heee? Benarkah? Aaah, Ahjumma ada-ada saja. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak masalah sih menikah dengan lelaki sepertimu."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Apa maksudnya itu? Kau sungguh-sungguh suka padaku? Mencintaiku? Lagipula aku juga mana mau menikahi yeoja yang setiap hari hanya memakai celana dan kemeja? Kemeja, kaos, _jeans_, kemeja, kaos, _jeans_. Selalu begitu! Kau itu tidak menarik sama sekali tahu!"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan, malas menanggapi Kyuhyun. Karena anehnya, ada rasa asing yang terasa menyakitkan di hatinya mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun tadi. Tersirat penolakan yang jelas disana.

Yah, Sungmin juga tidak tahu. Rasa suka yang aneh itu muncul untuk Kyuhyun selama dua tahun belakangan. Sungmin pun tak mengerti, ia belum pernah jatuh cinta walaupun banyak laki-laki yang menaruh minat padanya. Sejak zaman SMA Sungmin sudah terlihat menarik. Cantik, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, pintar walau tak sepintar Kyuhyun si raja ranking, dengan _attitude_ yang bagus walaupun ia memang tidak feminim.

Ia adalah biang _taekwondo _dan _martial arts_. Ia tidak suka ekstrakurikuler yang terlalu monoton, tidak menantang. Ia juga merupakan _dancer_ terbaik di sekolahnya sedang Kyuhyun adalah vokal terbaik.

Tetapi semua namja yang menyatakan ketertarikan ia tolak. Sungmin pikir ia masih belum ingin untuk memulai suatu hubungan. Padahal masa SMA itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk belajar menjalin hubungan, setidaknya menurut teman-teman perempuannya.

Tetapi Sungmin tidak begitu. Ia sudah bisa punya sahabat namja yang sangat bisa diandalkannya seperti Kyuhyun, lalu apalagi? Padahal Kyuhyun juga sudah mulai berpacaran kala mereka SMA, dan Sungmin langsung menyorakinya saat itu.

Menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah _playboy_, karena hingga saat ini terhitung Kyuhyun sudah berganti kekasih sebanyak lima belas kali.

Dan Sungmin biasanya memang selalu merasa sedikit kehilangan jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi bersama yeojanya. Tetapi dua tahun belakangan perasaan anehnya semakin menjadi. Karena kekasih yang terakhir ini langgeng sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Biasanya tidak pernah bertahan hingga hitungan tahun seperti ini.

"Hei, malah melamun. Dasar bodoh."

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi putih Sungmin dengan sadisnya, membiarkan gadis itu memaki tidak jelas karena sebelah pipinya tertarik.

"Awhhh... hakit Huyuuun habboo..."

Sungmin mencubit tangan Kyuhyun dan memelototinya. Namja itu hanya tertawa, menyebalkan sekali.

"Habisnya, aku cerita panjang lebar kau malah melamun. Aku tadi tanya pendapatmu tentang pernikahanku dengan Ryeowookie. Aku akan segera memberinya pernikahan kejutan. Keren, bukan?"

"Hah?"

Hanya itu respon Sungmin. Perasaan sakitnya kembali datang didalam hati, berdenyut nyeri. Ia memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Kyuhyun akan menikahi Ryeowook? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan aneh yang menyiksanya sekian lama ini? Ia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban pada siapa?

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, besok itu kosongkan semua jadwalmu."

"Memangnya kenapa Eomma?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan kacamata baca bertengger di hidungnya. Ia sedang mengoreksi desain grafik yang diberikan pegawainya.

Sang Eomma hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin. Jadi kalian jangan coba-coba kabur atau berontak ya! Eomma sudah mengurung Sungmin di kamarnya plus menyuruh _bodyguards_ berjaga disana. Soalnya tadi saat Eomma bicara padanya soal hari esok, Sungmin terlihat panik dan terlihat ingin pergi. Awas kalau kau mencoba kabur juga! Eomma pastikan namamu dicoret dari daftar ahli waris Appa!"

BLAM!

"Yah! Eomma! Aish, sialan! Bagaimana dengan kekasihku, eoh? Wookie, aku harus meneleponnya... Besok pernikahan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Rencanaku menikahi Wookie akhir bulan ini. Aish, Eomma keterlaluan!"

.

.

.

"Menikah? Besok? Kenapa Ahjumma memaksa sekali ya? Aku senang, karena aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun? Dia bahkan sudah berniat menikahi pacarnya. Nanti Kyuhyun pasti marah padaku."

Sungmin duduk menekuk lutut di sisi ranjangnya. Bingung setengah mati. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk hubungan Kyuhyun-Ryeowook, walaupun hatinya seperti teriris jika tak sengaja melihat mereka sedang intim berdua.

Jika ia mau, ia sudah dengan serius menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Apa gunanya ia sebagai sahabat jika tidak bisa memendam perasaan egoisnya sendiri?

"Kyuhyun, tapi aku juga ingin kau tahu, kalau aku serius dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak main-main. Tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan?"

Yeoja berambut pendek itu berbisik lirih dan memendam wajahnya di lutut. Kalut, bingung, dan gelisah setengah mati.

Entah akan seperti apa hari esok. Hari pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya sendiri sekaligus namja yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Datang lagi numpuk hutang. Maaf ya ^^v Cuman twoshot kok, tapi part 2-nya kayaknya panjaaaaaaang. Semoga ngga bosen ntar #lebay# Emang sepanjang apa juga ngga tahu #ditabok# Kemungkinan naik rate #dasarmesum# siapa sih yang ngga seneng liat KyuMin mesuman? Saya absen sini :3**

**Yang lain lagi diproses. Ada beberapa yang emang stuck, bukan stuck ide sih tapi stuck moodnya itu. Belum lagi saya ini pemalas heheheh. Ditunggu tanggapannya ya. Positif ngga positif saya lanjutin kok, asal jangan ngebash cast aja sih ^^**


End file.
